


Graveyard Shift

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-10
Updated: 2009-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> Summer Challenge prompt of Sally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graveyard Shift

Fighting a yawn, Sally leaned back in her chair and stretched. Late nights at the hospital were either crazy or dull. There was no in between. The steady rhythm of the day slowed as patients slept, or went completely off track if a shrill alarm pierced the air propelling everyone into a frenzy of activity. Despite the uneven flow, nights were her favorite shift. The cases that came in at night tended to be more interesting or more brutal. Both of which put her skills and knowledge to the test.

As long as she could remember Sally had wanted to be a doctor. While other little girls were playing mommy with their dolls she was diagnosing hers with all manner of diseases. Later, when she came to understand the talk of war that was always around, she started to treat them for various injuries. When she was old enough she started looking for ways to turn her dreams into reality. The Alliance was good enough to pay for her education as long as she agreed to sign up with them after. While it wasn't the ideal situation it was a good option for a girl from a working class family.

Boot camp was the summer after she finished pre-med and it was nothing compared to the cut throat world of undergraduate studies. Even though the other candidates whined Sally found officer training school less exhausting than her classes in med school. Now here she was, six weeks from finishing up her residency. In a few months she would be a fully certified doctor awaiting orders. She'd been promised a nice Alliance hospital when she was recruited, but Sally had seen enough of how the military worked not to take that as carved in stone. Her education had been secured and really that was all she'd wanted or expected.

Somewhere along the way to becoming a doctor she had learned to be a soldier as well. That meant going where she was sent without complaint, at least within earshot of her superior officers. The Alliance had held up their end of the agreement and she owed it her loyalty which it had. However, that did not mean she was going to put her brain on the shelf. She would fight. She would even die if necessary because that was what she had signed on for, but she would not become one of the mindless robots who were incapable of thinking for themselves.

To be a good doctor she needed to have a clear head and mind that was not locked into a standard issue ammo box. Wherever her life took her from here Sally fully intended to be the best. Taking lives or saving them; she was equally trained and skilled in both. As a doctor she had sworn to first do no harm, but as a member of the Alliance she'd taken an oath to defend her country. The conflict would have broken some people, left them confused and unable to meld the two parts of the whole, but Sally was made of sterner stuff.

 

She knew all too well the devastation that war could leave in its wake. It was like a virus that, once the infection bloomed, would destroy everything it came into contact with. In the end there was nothing left and it would implode by devouring itself. Taking out the rebellion was the same as removing a tumor that would otherwise kill a perfectly healthy body. It was surgery on a governmental level. Eliminate the damaged or diseased parts to save the whole. Now that was something that Sally was willing and able to do.


End file.
